Changes
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: Life doesn't always stay the same and for Mitchie Torres things were changing real fast. Watch as Mitchie's life changes and she developes into the person she's always wanted to be. Shane/Mitchie with other couples


So.. I thought I'd try having a go at a Camp Rock Story.

Um... so this is set after the film so we can see how things change for Mitchie and Shane.

The couples are Mitchie/Shane and Nate/Alex (I'm making Alex Mitchie's cousin)

So I've written another chapter so if you like it then I'll continue posting :D

Mia x

**Mitchie POV**

I _still _couldn't believe it. Finally, I'd gotton to sing infront of Shane. He'd finally found out about me. After I'd gotton off the stage things couldnt have gone faster. Caitlyn was at my side squeeling like a school girl, well she was a school girl. She was saying something to me but my thoughts were carried away by thoughts of Shane. I jumped slightly as Caitlyn shook my arms, I turned t see her laughing at my dazed expression.

"Just go will you" She smiled as I nodded greatfully heading towards the lake. I sighed as I slid down with my back resting against a canoe my thoughts drifting back over my time at camp. Since I'd been there I'd changed so much, I guess my lies had made me a different person. I really wish I'd been honest to everyone from the beggining especially Shane. I shook my head in disapointment. I really needed to make amends for what I did. My thoughts kept me occupied for what felt like forever. I really hoped that Shane would meet me like he said, I really needed to apologise and explain. I heard footsteps comming from behind me, I smiled and hoped it was Shane. I gasped slightly as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I didnt dare turn round out of fear of looking like a complete fool.

"I thought you werent comming" Shane's voice whispered in my ear. I relaxed instantly turing to gaze into his face.

"Well you promised me a canoe ride. Plus we really need to talk." I said looking him straight in the eyes hopefully getting across the seriousness of what I needed to say. He nodded and stood up offering a hand to help me up. I smiled and took his hand, pulling myself up off the sand, dusting myself of with my spare hand. Shane smiled and shook his head at me, pulling me over to grab a canoe. I smiled inwardly as I noticed he hadnt let go of my hand.

Dissapointed I watched as Shane pulled a canoe out onto the open water. I clenched my hand, hoping to fill the gap where his hand had been with no such luck I was happy when once again he extended a hand, this time to help me into the already floating canoe. I sat opposit Shane and watched him push off the dock and begin to roe.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He laughed as I jerked my head. I shook my head as I realised I'd been staring at him. He smiled and nodded continuing to roe. An akward silence falling over both of us.

"I'm sorry" I finally said. He looked up to meet my gase his eyes fixed on my own. He swallowed and nodded. I got the feeling he wanted me to continue, so I did.

"I didnt mean to hurt you. I just wanted to fit in. For once in my life I wanted to be someone else. Then I met you. And then you told me it was nice to finally talk to someone who got it and I couldnt bring myself to tell you. No matter how much I wanted to I'm just so sor-" I had tears falling down my cheeks by this point, which Shane gently wiped away with his thumb.

"It's okay. I undertand" He was saying his hand gently resting on my face, cupping my cheek carefully.

"But it's not. I lied. Thats not okay" I said grasping his hand in mine gently running my fingers up over his knuckles. He looked down at our hands before speaking again.

"You never really lied to me. I never asked about your life outside Camp. I just talked to you like I knew about it all. But I need you to be honest with me now." He said looking up at me his eyes searching mine for some remnance of any other lies.

"All the stuff we talked about. That was all true. I never lied about what I was feeling when I was with you. I swear." I said as I watched his own eyes gather with tears as he nodded his head slowly.

"Good. I guess I really did find someone who understood. Your just like me. Were just like me." He said as I shot him a confused look. He laughed and moved a little closer our faces now inches apart.

"You dont have to be alone anymore. Neither do I. Because we have eachother. Well I hope we have eachother." He laughed the last part. I smiled as I realised what he was trying to say. The next thing I knew, I leaned forward and my lips were pressed to his. A small but sweet kiss hopefully showing him that we did indeed have eachother.

"Well that was - _wow_" He said after he pulled away. I let out a small laugh as me showed me his one hundred whatt smile. I took one last look at him before straightening up and looking around. It was pitch black and the moon was high in the sky and once again we were floating around in circles.

"You know I still dont think were doing this right" I said as I gestured to the canoe. Shane laughed as we continued to drift.

"You sound amazing by the way" Shane added after a few moments of silence. I blushed, thankful that it was pitch black.

"Thanks" I whispered as he let out a low talked about thigs in general after that. I told him about my home life and my family. He told me about his brother, Joe and the guys. I listened and looked around slightly shaking as I realised how cold it had gotten.

"Come here" Shane whispered as he shifted closer, pulling me into his side. It was slightly uncomfertable due to the size of the canoe. We sat in silence for a while, just happy to be in eachothers company something that I knew we wouldnt get a lot of time to do.

I was right. Soon after settling down we heard a yell from the dock. Well two yells. One for him. One for me. My Mom and Nate were stood on the dock, yelling for us to come back in.

"Well. We'd better head in" Shane sighed, I laughed as i noticed the dissapointmet in his voice. After a long struggle and a few shouted tips from Nate we managed to get back on shore. Shane stood and offered me a hand, which I gladly took stepping out of the now stable canoe. I noticed mom's face got brighter as she looked at mine and Shane's laced fingers.

"Sorry dude, but the press want a word with us." Nate said sounding genuinly sorry about having to split us up. Shane nodded and let my hand go.

"Sweetie, were leaving first thing, maybe you should say goodbye to Shane now, before your dad sees you." Mom said gasing around checking for signs of my loving but over protective Father. Nate nodded and smiled.

"I'll meet you back in the theatre" He said before offering my mom his arm, which she accepted. I laughed as I watched the two of them strole off into the darkness. I heard a sigh from next to me, I turned to face Shane my own smile faltering just a little.

"So then, this is goodbye -"

"For now" I said as he smiled down at me.

"Remember you promised to come visit me with the guys. There important to you. I want them to be important to me too" I said genuinly. Shane smiled and lent down, placing a small sound kiss on my lips, much like the first kiss we'd shared.

"I call you tomorrow" He mumbeled onto my lips as I nodded. He sighed again and I pushed my self off of his body making my way back towards my cabin.

"WAIT!" He yelled. I turned and watched him jog over to me stopping just milimeteres from my face. He leant down to my ear, his beath ticking the side of my face.

"I love you" He whispered as I smiled widly. He straightened up and smiled down at me. I laughed and pulled him back down, kissing him with all the love and passion I could muster. I felt him smile against my lips as our kiss came to an end.

"You really drive me insane, you know that?!" He laughed as I pulled away, I smiled and began walking backwards I stopped a good three feet away from him and laughed.

"It's a talent of mine." I smiled and began to walk again this time with my back to the dazed looking pop star behind me.

"Oh! And by the way - " I stopped and yelled back. He looked up at me his eyes reaching mine even in the dark. I smiled and yelled back my heart racing.

"I love you too!"

**Please Read and Review**

**Mia x**


End file.
